


Who's the Weakest Now?!

by LWDY



Series: Fairy Tail: Futa Universe [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Brutality, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Futa, Futanari, Hair-pulling, Other, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Totally subtle shipping, Whipping, femboy, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWDY/pseuds/LWDY
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia sets her eyes on Juvia's new pet. He's a trap, and futa's love traps...





	Who's the Weakest Now?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).



> Sooo, this is the longest chapter I think I've ever written, in anything... Worth it!

“I’m sorry Lucy, but Natsu is right, your physical strength is poor, and you aren’t exactly known for being a skilful fighter...”

“Not you too Erza!” Lucy whines, letting her head slink defeatedly on to the table. Her arms are splayed out pitifully across its surface. The usual team sits together, talking like they always do. Currently, Lucy hates the topic of conversation.

“It’s okay, I’m not very strong too...” Wendy chips in softly whilst smiling. Lucy opens her eyes, and stares blankly at the young Dragonslayer.

“Don’t kid yourself...” The blonde mutters, waving off Wendy’s response as though it was ridiculous. Truthfully, it was. The girl has some of the most savage magical competence Lucy has ever seen. Sure, Wendy isn’t physically strong either, but at least she doesn’t have to rely on magical beings to fight for her... Such are Lucy’s thoughts.

“It matters not, Lucy!-“ Erza suddenly sounds eccentric and jolts up from the table. “-you don’t need strength when I can protect you both!”

“Hey, not just you!” Natsu angrily cuts in whilst pulling an action pose. Erza gives him the death stare.

He sinks back into his seat without another word. Gray slides over and gets as close to Natsu’s ear as possible.

“Lame-ass.”

“What did you call me?!” The pink-haired boy kicks the bench back, sending Lucy and Erza toppling to the floor, and raises his fists close to the ice-mages face. “You wanna get punched?!”

“A lame-ass like you couldn’t break an ice sculpture!” Gray conjures a cold replica of Natsu pulling a suggestive, feminine pose.

And so the guild divulges into chaos. The usual bystanders try to dim the situation, whilst others only egg them on. Lucy merely leaves the hall.

When she opens the main doors, she is greeted by two familiar faces, one scowling, and the other beaming. It’s Juvia and her pet.

“Ah, hi again Lucy!” Josh sounds just as girly and shy as always. But at least he spoke first for once. Juvia continues to stare.

A pan comes flying past Lucy’s head and hits him cleanly on the forehead. The ‘pung’ sound that occurs forces Lucy to stifle some laughter.

“Come on, Josh.” Juvia firmly grips his hand and turns around, immediately heading back the way they came. He clutches his head comically, but acquiesces and gives a timid wave to the blonde while they retreat.

‘She sure is hogging him all to herself, we’ve barely learned anything about him since he joined the guild...’ Lucy thinks. She stands, reflecting on the day Juvia brought him to Fairy Tail. He was so nervous, he only said about a handful of words for the entire day. Everyone thought he was a girl – and that’s not surprising at all with his slim, yet curvy shape, and generally feminine behaviour and dress sense. Wendy was also with them when he arrived, and seemed to get on with him quite well. ‘A friend of Wendy is a friend of mine.’ She smiles to herself serenely.

More kitchen-ware flies past her arms. Without even daring to turn around, she quickly chases the two of them. After about 20 seconds of jogging, she catches up.

“Wait! Where are you going?”

Juvia spins around, eyes like icicles. The expression makes Lucy flinch.

“Ummm... Where ARE we going Juvia-sama? I thought we were going to choose a new job?” He cutely looks to his Master, cocking his head questioningly.

‘Sama?’ Lucy considers why he would possibly call her that. Then something catches her off guard.

Juvia smiles. It is a creepy, lustful smile, but a smile nonetheless. It is aimed at Josh. His face is instantly flushing. Even Lucy finds it somewhat sensuous.

“The guild is too noisy Josh, so Juvia has decided she wants... Alone time with you.” The water- mage puts heavy emphasis on the word: alone, whilst simultaneously giving the celestial mage a nerve snapping look.

Lucy is speechless. ‘He’s actually her pet... I was only joking when I thought that.’

They both leave the blonde with her thoughts. Josh’s face is appropriately glowing before he turns, whilst Juvia doesn’t look back, presumably because she’s hungry. Hungry for him.

Lucy can’t resist the temptation to watch them walk away. ‘Look at them butts...What a pair those two make. One is submissive, the other is dominant. One is cute, the other is sexy. One is weak, the other is powerful.’ From the brief number of times she has seen them together, she has determined as much.

“Weak, huh...” The blonde feels a dark feeling crawl into her chest. She thinks of Erza and the others teasing her.  
“I’ll show you who’s weak...” 

*

She makes her way back to the guild hall, thoughts exclusively on the adorable trap. Every thought is wild. ‘I wonder what she’s gonna do to him... I bet she’s a futa too... And he’s gotta be a pure bottom, he has to be...’ She imagines his face looking up at her. ‘So damn cute... Yeah, he probably sucks it really well. No, I bet she just grabs his face and-‘ Lucy shakes her head. She can’t enter the guild hall with a boner.

Even so, her mind wanders more.

‘I bet she’ll be behind him and grab him by the hair... I’d grab him by the hair. I’d do more than that... I’d push his face into the floor and fuck him into the ground.’ Her face grows more and more sinister, as the images in her head increase in vulgarity. She starts to imagine what it’d be like to paint his face. To paint his adorable light-brown bangs. His tight, curvy ass...

Wendy stares at the massive lump in Lucy’s skirt. It is a look of both fear and wonder. Lucy’s hands slowly cover the front of her hips, and subsequently, her erection.

“Hi, Wendy!” The blonde is clearly a little embarrassed.

“Lu-Lucy!”

After a moment, the blue-haired girl runs back into the guild hall.

“Damn, did I just scar her for life?”

Lucy takes a minute to calm herself (and her massive problem), and follows her inside.

Wendy is sat with the usual group, at their usual table. Her eyes are wide, and she looks like she’s trying very hard to seem casual. Strangely, the room is already back to its previous cleanliness, and nothing is broken. When Wendy notices the blonde, she quickly looks at Erza with intense eyes. The red-haired knight just turns to Lucy with a strange curiosity and raises her eyebrows. The expression is... Appreciative?

“Time to find the perfect job!” The blonde says to herself excitedly. She approaches the board and peruses it. ‘It’s gotta be easy, something that he would able to do with me and not need Juvia for...’ When she finds the optimal sheet, she snatches it and stuffs it into her satchel.

“What are you planning?”

“Ah!” Lucy jumps ludicrously high in shock. Erza just crosses her arms beneath her bountiful chest, demanding an answer with her body language.

“N-nothing, Erza, I just wanted to do a mission!” The celestial mage clears her throat, and continues in a far more confident tone: “I’ll show you how strong I am!”

The red-haired knight looks her up and down.

“I’ve only ever seen Wendy pull that face once...” Suddenly, Erza grabs Lucy’s crotch. The blonde freezes, whilst her violators face contorts into a sultry smirk.

“I thought so... Doesn’t feel half bad either...” She retracts her hand. Lucy’s arms remain rigid at her sides as blood flows into her penis once again. Erza immediately notices.

“Oh Lucy, you need better control than that...” She steps in front of Lucy and stands very close to her, only about half a foot away. This is one way to hide her boner...

“Umm, thanks.”

“Don’t mention it, I know what it’s like trying to hide one of those.” Erza winks slowly and provocatively. The blonde is once again dumbstruck, and doesn’t speak.

“So tell me, what are you planning?” Her voice is strong and powerful, but still contains the hint of kindness that’s reserved exclusively for her friends. Hearing it calms her down somewhat.

“I already told you! I’m going to prove that I’m not weak!” The fire in Lucy’s big brown eyes is undeniably scorching.

Erza doesn’t hide her scrutiny of the celestial mage. After a moment of contemplation, she leans in, their noses merely a centimetre apart.  
“Whatever you’re planning, leave Wendy out of it.”

“O-of course!” Lucy can’t help the confusion bubbling inside of her. ‘Why Wendy?’ 

“Thank you.” Erza smiles warmly, leaning back. She points to the blonde’s rigid bulge. “Good luck with that.” The knight teases and returns to her table.

The whole guild is looking at her. Lucy feels the cold sweat on her warm brow. Her stomach churns. ‘I’ll show you all who the weakest member of this guild is...’ She forces herself to smirk confidently. ‘I have to own it.’ She strides her way to the exit, feeling everyone’s eyes boring deep into her. Even Erza is smiling.  
Once the blonde is outside, and out of sight, she feels a surge of true confidence. It’s something that doesn’t happen very often.

*

The following day, Lucy arrives at Fairy Tail on the crack of dawn. ‘Surely they’ll show up at some point.’ The thought of asking him to join her on a mission is daunting if Juvia is there.

Numerous members of the guild watch her with varying expressions. Even if many of their thoughts aren’t perverse, Lucy still feels a little uncomfortable, but far less so than she would have once been.

Wendy is the first of her friends to arrive, followed intriguingly closely by Erza. Lucy braces herself for a timid reaction from the little Dragonslayer, but to her pleasant shock, the two of them come and join her with smiling faces.

“Good morning, Lucy!” Wendy plops herself down happily at the blonde’s side. Lucy gives Erza a confused side glance. The knight offers a calm smile in response and nothing more.

“Hi guys.” Lucy sounds unsure. She clears her throat. “So, umm... Wendy, about yesterday... I’m sorry?” The blonde’s weird vocal inflection is hard to ignore.

“It’s okay, I was just shocked. I didn’t think there were so many others like me...” The bluenette shyly glances at the red-head before looking down at the table. Lucy chuckles.

“You got that right... Hold on, are you saying you also have a...?”

Wendy nods sweetly. The blonde begins to think. ‘So I guess that’s me, Erza, Levy and Wendy now... Juvia too, there’s no way she doesn’t have one.’ Lucy averts her eyes to the growing number of guild members. ‘I wonder how many others there are...’ Mira catches her gaze and gives her a pleasant wave. Lucy beams back.

The guild doors open again.

Juvia, with Josh hot on her tail. ‘Geez, he’s such a lapdog...’

The water mage strides up to the job board, and turns around, waiting for her pet. Lucy swears she could’ve seen a genuine smile on Juvia’s face, even if only for a millisecond. They scour the board together. From where Lucy is sitting, it looks rather sparse today.  
“Isn’t that right, Lucy?”

The girl in question spins around to meet Erza’s dark brown eyes.

“Uhh- um.” She quickly looks at Wendy who seems to be flushing over something. The knight calmly speaks again:

“I was just reminding Wendy of how big you are.”

“Ahh! You guys just talk about that stuff freely?” Lucy asks in a shocked whisper. 

“Well, who else can we talk to about it besides other futa’s?”

‘I think she’s missing my point... Also, what does she mean by “reminding Wendy”? She only groped me yesterday. Exactly how much time do these two spend with each other...?’ Lucy reverts her attention to Wendy, to find her looking past her. She follows her gaze and finds Juvia striding up to them. ‘Oh no! She knows! She knows about my dirty Josh thoughts!’

Juvia walks straight past Lucy and addresses Wendy directly. ‘Phew.’

“Can you assist Juvia please? Josh is too low of a rank to do this job.” She doesn’t say it in a particularly aggressive way, but he can’t help but look down in shame. He slinks his way over to the Knight, and takes a seat at her side. A small butterfly flickers down on to his shoulder. He pays it no mind.

“Of course, Juvia... But can we please bring Erza this time?” Her big brown eyes belie a desperate plea. The water mage glances to the Knight. After a second, her typical harsh stare softens.

“Juvia would love that.”

Her behaviour is baffling to Lucy.

“And Lucy?” Wendy follows up with a gentle smile. Juvia’s face is neutral, but she doesn’t look particularly displeased. The blonde quickly cuts in, realising that now is her chance.

“Thanks, but I’ve already taken a job. It’s nothing special, I just need the right partner.” The water mage furrows her eyebrows harshly. Josh curiously looks up at the blonde.

“Well, let’s go!” The red-head gets to her feet quickly. ‘Erza doesn’t miss a beat, does she? Does she know my plan already? Is she trying to help me?’ Wendy, upon seeing Erza’s suddenness, also rises.

“Yup!” Is the little Dragonslayer oblivious, or just over-excited? Juvia sceptically scans the three of them, and finally halts her eyes on her closest friend, Wendy. She grins innocently back at her. The water mage lips subtly curl upwards. It is a relaxing expression.

“Okay.” She glides over to Josh and kisses the top of his head. He timidly looks away from the group.

“See you soon, Josh.” Juvia begins heading out, followed by Erza and Wendy. He waves sweetly after them. Many members of the guild also seem to be departing on jobs, leaving only a handful of others in the hall.

Lucy returns her attention to Josh. He is blankly watching that same butterfly, which is now perched on the edge of the table.

“...Are you okay?”

He jumps at the question and flickers his eyes back to her.

“Of course!” He replies happily.

“...You’re a bad liar.” Lucy puts her hand over his. She feels him flinch. His hazel eyes glow, a mixture of emotion within them. Even so, he doesn’t retract his hand.

“Lucy...?”

“Don’t dwell on it, okay?” She feels an obligation to comfort him. She hadn’t considered that maybe he is unconfident about his lack of skill.

“On what?” He plays dumb, not wanting to address what he thinks she means.

“You’re strong too, don’t think that you aren’t.”

He gasps softly and returns his eyes to the table. The small butterfly flutters around in circles above their connected hands. It is a beautiful blur of colours. Yellows, browns, reds. There are even long streaks of blue. He nods his head.

“In fact-” Lucy begins searching through her satchel with her free hand as she speaks: “-I want you to join me.” She pulls out a familiar slip of paper and slides it in front of him. He apprehensively scans over the description.

“...Why?”

“What, I can’t go on a job with one of my peers?” She smirks boldly, taking pride in the smile her words brings him. She wants him to feel equal. His eyes are soft.

“If you really want to.”

Lucy squeezes his hand reassuringly.

“Hey, I’m the one that brought it up.”

Josh giggles to himself. Lucy admires his cute fluster before she continues:

“Let’s get out of here, yeah?”

“You want to leave already?” There is a tiny flicker of panic in his voice, which makes it Lucy’s turn to giggle.

“You worry too much, we’re not going on the mission yet. I just wanna go somewhere more private to discuss it.”

The word “private” sticks in his mind particularly strongly. “Where?”

Lucy takes an exaggerated pause, pretending that she’s putting a lot of thought into it. She leans in close.

“My place?” Despite the vocal inflection, it doesn’t feel like a question, mostly due to the her expression. She is poorly attempting to cover her motives.

“Okay then...”

Lucy spots that same butterfly again, fluttering around Josh’s light-brown hair. After a moment, it gracefully hovers down to, and lands on their entwined hands.

*

“It’s so pretty...” Josh admires the bright, girlish room. His vision is particularly drawn to her fluffy pink bed sheets.

“It’s not bad.” The blonde grins agreeably, closing the door behind her.

He is stood there, awkwardly, looking straight at her. ‘What’s he waiting for?’

“Err, make yourself at home.” She motions enthusiastically in the general direction of the room. He apprehensively turns around, scanning the various options for seats. He hops over to the bed and smiles cheekily when he jumps on. Lucy can’t resist a smile of her own. She pulls up a seat at the table next to the bed. It seems that even Josh has a fun side. He rocks about on the bed excitedly.

“So how far do we have to travel? Can we go soon?”

“Well... Actually, Josh, I would just like a little time to uhhm, relax.” Lucy’s body language shows a clear unease. He stops his movement.

“But... Don’t people need us?”

The blonde feels a twitch of agitation. “It’s non-urgent.”

“Oh... Okay!” He absent-mindedly looks around the room. Lucy takes the moment to memorise the different parts of him. She feels particularly drawn to his face. His jaw is slim, and ladylike. His hair is lush, and incredibly long, falling down his back and framing his face. She has never known a man to be so effeminate. So pretty. She wants to touch him... ‘Does that make me... Gay? I mean, he looks just like a girl... Then again, who cares?’

Josh waves his hand softly. Tiny, colourful wings begin flapping in the air. He watches his new pet happily.

“Awesome, you can command animals?” Lucy is grateful for a new topic of conversation. Josh hesitates.

“Not quite...” He holds his slender palm out, and the butterfly flutters down onto it. “They just... like me.” His smile is difficult to assess.  
“But, this is the one from the guild, right?”

“Yes.” His voice is warm. “I suppose it’s like your celestial magic, only I don’t control them, and I don’t need keys. Watch this.” He closes his eyes. Lucy notices the lids of them flickering, with a very subtle glow across them. The butterfly takes flight and disappears in time for a tiny rabbit to take its place on his palm. It sniffs around in curiosity.

“How cute!” Lucy excitedly raises her arms to her chest in adoration, before tenderly reaching down and stroking it with the back of her hand. It closes its little eyes in joy.

“I’m glad you like it.” Josh gazes at her appreciatively. It’s clear that others have put him down over this type of magic before. Lucy has to admit that it can’t be very useful in combat. The creature disappears as Josh waves his free hand. The blonde smiles to herself. ‘He’s so adorable...’

“So they live in their own dimension?”

“Uh-huh. It’s very nice place, with lots of trees, and flowers. I wish I could go there again.”

“...Why can’t you go there? And do you capture them from the real world?” Lucy cocks her head and sits down next to him on the bed. He grins.

“I can only go there when a new creature wants to join me. That’s when the gate fully opens. They... talk to me, in my mind.”

The blonde’s face lights up.

“Really?! Does your bunny like me?”

“Sayori does, very much. She’s grateful that you stroked her so softly.”

Lucy smiles so wide, it makes her cheeks hurt. Josh continues:

“And it’s like I said, many of them just like me, and want to be my friend.”

“I understand, thank you.”

He nods.

Neither of them speak for a good chunk of time. Josh resumes his examination of the room from the bed. Lucy watches him. He seems so happy. This makes her happy.

“...Josh?”

“Hm?”

“What is your relationship with Juvia?”

His face flusters. ‘He’s... embarrassed?’

“I... Don’t really know...”

Lucy didn’t expect that. He seems distant all of a sudden. ‘Damn, I shouldn’t have brought her up!’  
“Sorry...”

His eyes snap to hers.

“Why? There’s nothing to be sorry about, Lucy.”

She gives him a reserved smile. A touch of guilt dances in her stomach. ‘Because I want to use you for sex.’ She can’t bring herself to voice the thought. As though on cue, she finds herself biting the inside of her lip. He’s just too cute...

Her want betrays her heart.

She crushes her lips to his. His hazel eyes flitter in shock, as wide as they can go. She grabs his slim shoulders and brings herself against him. Her eyebrows are focussed and severe. She suddenly pulls away. ‘What am I doing?’

His expression remains unchanged. Pure shock. Unmoving body. Frantic eyes. ‘You’re asserting your dominance.’

She pushes him down onto the bed and straddles his waist. She cups his cheeks and fiercely kisses him once more. He still doesn’t fight back. Her hunger blossoms, thoughts becoming savage. She has a thirst. She must drink him dry.

His ruby dress is torn at the chest, revealing his frail, chaste breast. But she knows he’s not innocent, not when he’s Juvia’s. ‘But you won’t be Juvia’s for long.’ Her voluptuous chest crushes against his, obtuse globes meeting smooth flatness. She pulls away, wanting to look at him.  
He raises his arms to cover his chest.

“Lucy...” Josh sounds genuinely saddened. He can see an emerging bulge in her skirt. ‘Why does this always happen to me?’ However, much like Lucy, his body betrays his mind. As he feels her hardness against his stomach, his thoughts become clouded too.

“You’re mine now.” She talks at him like he’s an object. Something that gets passed around and used. At this rate, he will become exactly that. He submissively nods his head.

“You learn fast.” The blonde smirks proudly. She slowly dismounts him, sliding back off the bed. He looks down, seeing her head between his knees. He remains quiet. He’s all too familiar with hungry futa’s at this point, and knows when to shut up.

“I bet you’re so small...” She gradually glides her hands up each of his tight covered thighs, when she reaches the hem of his broken dress, she doesn’t stop. She edges up underneath the fabric, anticipating it at any second. When she feels a hardness, she halts, and begins to possessively push down on it in a massaging motion.

“Called it.” Her palms rub up and down it with ease. It’s not even half the size of her hand – and Lucy has some small hands. He suppresses his whimpers, as her greedy eyes continue to bore into his own. She grips his tights and panties, and sensually pulls them down. They pass over his shaft, and gradually slide down his lithe legs. Not once does she look away from him. Once they are removed, she carefully lifts the skirt of his dress up to his stomach, finally freeing her target.

She suggestively looks at it and back to his eyes. Her insinuation is clear. Juvia has never done that to him... Her fingers hold it upright. When her lips envelop the tip he shudders deeply. ‘I can’t believe this is happening. I hope Juvia-sama doesn’t punish me too hard...’ He is torn from his thoughts when his length disappears fully into the beautiful blonde’s mouth.

“Haaa, Lucy...” His whine is pitiful. Lucy is intoxicated by the power she feels. There’s nothing he can do. She sucks him. Hard. She makes a ring around the base with her index finger and thumb. She pushes her lips to them every time she takes him all the way.

He writhes like a babe. Never before has he been treated with such attention. It’s all for him. The way she looks at him. Possessive, but somehow selfless. She wants him to feed her.

And he will.

His cock is slick, sliding in and out rapidly. His hands grip the sides of her head as his hips thrust upwards, meeting her expert lips. Lucy’s eyes burn brightly when he does this. As she bobs up and down even harder, she keeps her fingers locked over her lips, creating an intense suction. She quite literally wants to suck it out of him.

It is bliss.

He can’t stop it.

Her eyes become elated when she finally feels his cum flooding into her mouth. She doesn’t stop moving. She wants everything he has. Each pump of semen is perfectly timed with her motions. It melts his mind. So warm. So perfect. He notices the joy in her eyes. So cute...

His head collapses back down onto the bed, as he stares at the ceiling, panting heavily. His chest hurts from his heart beating so strongly. Suddenly, big brown eyes fill his vision.

“Was that nice?”

He smiles at her.

“It was amazing.”

Lucy sits back, straddling his waist once again.

“I’m happy.” She admits, truthfully. But there is another hunger she needs to satiate, Josh can see it in her eyes. He looks down to his stomach to see her enormous erection splayed out across it. She must have freed it during the blowjob.

“Are all futa’s this... big?” He prods her thick cock-head. 

“I honestly don’t know.”

She isn’t lying.

He grips the upper half of its rigid length and begins to jerk and twist it smoothly. Lucy grabs the base and does the same. Even their combined hands don’t come close to fully enveloping the beast. He brings his other hand to the head and quickly massages it. Three hands are not enough. She needs more. He knows it.

When she dismounts, he readjusts himself so he’s lying on the bed correctly. His legs are parted, and his knees bent. She removes all of her clothes, something he is too impatient for. She can reach what she needs to, that’s all he needs. Her stiff cock rests across the hem of his ruby dress as she kneels between his legs.

Missionary anal. Lucy loves the idea.

She loves his obedient body language. He has been trained quite well. His lightly torn clothing still gently hugs at his moderate curvature. She can just make out one of his nipples beneath the fabric.

Without even asking if he’s ready, she positions herself at his entrance and begins probing her way inside. He’s surprisingly tight, considering his relationship with Juvia. She grips the back of his knees, pushes them up against his body, and then leans over him dominantly. The new angle makes it far easier. She glides down, inch by inch, seeing his lips quiver, and his body quake. His face is reason enough to warrant fucking him. ‘It’s no wonder that sadist is so protective of you...’

He feels so small, being pinned down so easily. But this feeling has become one he struggles to resist. The very idea of sex sends a rush through him that he cannot hide. He burns up, and acts like an idiot. Even now, his cheeks fluster cutely. He notices how Lucy’s are the very same.

Her size is addictive - just as massive as his master, or perhaps a little bit smaller. It’s a hole splitting cock that he can only love more and more. He reaches down to the base and jerks it off as it continues to plunge down into him. He wants her to love this, because she made him feel so good earlier. As her cock gets closer to being full immersed, he brings his hands to his thighs, helping to spread himself more for her. He feels dirty. It feels good...

Her huge E-cups collide with his legs when she shoves the rest of her length inside. The breasts are so soft, but the cock is so hard.

“You’re so well trained, hm?” She strokes his face lovingly. Her expression is neither condescending, nor encouraging. It is just... Lucy. He does his trademark silent nod and smile.

Lucy pulls back out, agonisingly slowly. She doesn’t do it to tease him, but to savour his tight butt, and the way it squeezes her. The way the blonde moves is so different to what he’s used to. What would normally be a brutally fast, almost hate-fuck, is instead a slow, but powerful reaming. Lucy slams inside. And pulls out. And pounds back in.

She grips his butt and leans down into him. It’s more like a savage lovers embrace than anything. Their lips interlock. Her breasts crush against him, and jiggle madly with each incredible plunge. They moan into each other’s mouths, each focussed exclusively on the other. Neither of them have ever felt so intimate with another human in their entire lives, save for Lucy’s first time perhaps.

They break the kiss and gaze into each other’s eyes. Lucy doesn’t let up. He wraps his arms around her back, a clear indication that he wants more.

“Lucy...” A quiet, passion-filled whimper. His breathing stutters as each slam shakes him to the core. She lifts his butt a little and starts moving faster. Decimate is a fitting word.

“Lucyyy...” He whines again. She enjoys hearing her name this way. It reminds her that he’s not only submitting to her physically, but mentally.

“Say it again.”

“Lucy!”

She slams even faster as a reward.

“Now tell me who’s stronger, tell me who’s better!”

“You are Lucy! You’re the-agh-the best!” His forehead is lit with a light sheen. “Tell me I’m better than Juvia!”

He whines even harder. Lucy’s strength is unrelenting. He caves.

“You’re better than her, Lucy-sama! Your cock is the best!”

The blonde smirks, victorious. Seeing the look on her face brings him to his orgasm. Every smash inside of him rewards her with a hearty splatter of spunk against her body. His eyes are in the back of his head as he uselessly spasms beneath her. He looks so vulnerable. She holds his head close her shoulder, in a dominant, but somehow protective manner as he fires out the last of his cum. He slowly regains control of his arms, and wraps them back around her. He feels embarrassed, and she knows it. She gets back on her knees, letting his head rest softly on the bed once again.

Lucy simply points at her cock. No words are spoken.

He scrambles onto his hands and knees and immediately takes it into his mouth. He bobs up and down, doing his best to reciprocate what Lucy did earlier. Much to the blonde’s dismay, he is quite unsuccessful.

“I’m going to have to face-fuck you, aren’t I?”

He freezes beneath her, his brilliant, hazel eyes wide in fear. Lucy has all but lost herself. The overwhelming need to fulfil her desires is all that remains.

“And that question was rhetorical.” Suddenly, she grips the sides of his head and forces her cock into his throat. His resistance is little, but still there. She loves his bright and panicky eyes. It’s only halfway inside, but she can hear and feel his struggle. She smirks devilishly down at him, and pushes deeper inside.

“The more you resist, the harder I’ll go.” Her tone reinforces the threat. With watering eyes he becomes still.

“That’s right, just let it happen...” She brings her hands to his innocent face – his soft features, and strokes him sweetly. ‘You were made for this.’ Her hands roughly grip either side of his head. When he feels her length prodding its way down, he tries his best to suppress his gagging. It’s futile to resist, so he’d better learn fast.

Soon, it is fully immersed. She holds him in place, feeling him twitch uncomfortably. “Such a brave boy, aren’t you?”

He nods slightly, still gazing up into her large brown eyes. He feels himself trying to smile without intending to. Lucy grins and pulls back out, but keeps a tight hold on his hair. He sucks in the air once again, forgetting how much he actually needed it. His cock is diamond hard. She smashes back into his face.

She does it again. And again.

And again.

And again.

His breathing is the last thing on her mind. All she’s focussing on is her own satisfaction. Seeing his teary eyes is orgasmic. Seeing his struggling. Seeing his pure submission. It is intoxicating. His face is truly perfect to fuck. Never once do they break eye contact, not for the entire duration of this brutality.

Until it ends.

Lucy shoves his head away from her dick. Before he has time to gather his thoughts, she spins him around and pulls his butt into the air. Her fist once again clenches around his hair, and pulls his body to be parallel to her own. His untoned, cute ass looks beautiful with her thick cock resting against it.

“You know what happens next, don’t you?” Her voice is eerily quiet, yet her words couldn’t be clearer.

“Yes.”

“Do you want to resist me?”

“...No.”

She takes her member and aligns it. It slides inside with minimal effort this time. Every inch is engulfed in a mere second.

“It’s so impressive that you can fit it all inside, even Levy can’t do that... Then again, you’re not a girl, are you...? You’re a boy... A sissy boy...”

“Uh-huh.” He whimpers in pathetic agreement. Lucy slowly kisses up and down his neck sending powerful chills down his spine. As he shudders, he feels her rod inside him tense. He can feel it’s full shape stretching him as she holds him in place. Gradually, she begins thrusting.

“Tell me, sissy; how many of us have you fantasized about?” He just moans.

“Oh, I know what you mean... But don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll get their turns too, after all, you can’t say no to a good DICK-“ She rams in extra hard as she says that word “-can you?”

His whine is euphoric. Lucy suddenly stops.

“You want pain, don’t you?”

Without even waiting for a response, she smacks his ass. Hard.

“AH!” Pain. Lush, beautiful pain.

She strikes him again.

“Don’t stop!”

She hits him so hard he falls to his face. His expression is strangely satisfied.

“I get to decide when I stop hitting you, Josh.” Lucy’s scold is evil. Fear-inducing. An idea springs to her mind. She turns and sees a certain leather item on her windowsill by the bed. The twisted look on her face is the main giveaway. The giveaway that Lucy is not even herself anymore. The only part of her that’s left is her desire to demolish the sweet ass before her. Josh is just lucky that he enjoys it so much... He enjoys being treat like he’s worthless. Like he’s just an object with no real value. Unless you consider mindless pleasure as valuable. Lucy sure does...

She snatches up her whip. The tendrils are long, and tough. He catches a glimpse of it and shudders, then bites down on his lip with expectation. When Lucy pulls her cock out and gets off the bed, he doesn’t even question her, only waits.

The first lash is exquisite. Lucy’s practice is finally paying off. She feels her erection twitch when the power of whipping the sissy surges through her. He cries out. Whatever kind of cry it is, she doesn’t care. She cracks it against his reddening butt cheek once more. The soft flesh shakes again. She brings it down once more, eager to hit a different part of his ass every time.

“Enough.” Lucy tosses the whip across the room and leaps back onto the bed. Her movements are erratic, and authoritative.

“Come here.” She angrily grabs his hips and forces her cock back inside him.

“Lucy!” He moans in pure pleasure. She smacks his sore ass and starts to truly, for the first time in her life, hate-fuck someone. All of her anger, her lust, her everything is channelled through her body with each astonishing lunge. Her fingers savagely clamp around his butt-cheeks and aid in the brutality of the thrusts. Any sense of rhythm is lost. It is raw power.

“God!, LUCY-SAMA!” He screams into the bed. He can’t help but scream each moan. His throat soon becomes hoarse and he snatches up a pillow to bite down on. Even that can’t properly muffle the high-pitched screeching.

Not once does she let up. Lucy is truly a machine. No, she is more than that. She is a Goddess. She must be. He can’t believe otherwise.

“LUCYYYY!” His flopping cock splatters cum out in various directions across the bed. She is merciless. She snatches him by his hair and brings his back against her body.

“What did you call me?!” She spits into his ear. The extreme treatment only prolongs his already extreme orgasm.

“SAMA! Lucy-sama! I’m sorry!”

She envelops his tiny waist in her hands and feels her own cum beginning to boil up inside her. But it doesn’t come. It just builds up, more and more. More and more.

More. And more.

With all of her remaining strength she rams into him one last time, making him fall on to his stomach. Finally, she unloads. Josh can literally feel his insides trying to adapt to the sheer volume of semen. Lucy’s eyes glaze over. Her magnum is a floodgate, but the gate is broken. It seems like it’s never ending. Seconds? Minutes? Who knows. Lucy sure doesn’t. The cum has leaked out of him. The pounding was so brutal, his butt seems to be stretched even wider than Lucy’s girth, somehow.

She collapses down next to him when the cum finally stops. The legs of the bed are broken. The bedding is soaked.

They are both completely still now. Lucy seems to have not only broken his mind, but also her own.

They pass out, cum-stained messes. 

*

“Aw, you look so cute with that!” The blonde sounds sadistic, yet adorable. Since waking up, she has only regained a little of her old self. She’s still Lucy... But with a brutal, sex-hungry side to her, which is almost always at the forefront of her thoughts. Maybe Josh just has that effect on people... Josh is still the same as he was. Pure bottom trash. If anything, he feels a little more confident in himself and what he is... However Lucy’s newest idea isn’t one he is so sure about. Regardless, he must obey.

“Thank you Lucy-sama.”

Lucy smiles warmly, and then yanks on the leash around his neck, making him follow her as she sets off to the guild. On their way there, many people stare, but Lucy ignores every single one of them. She only wants to see the reactions of 3 people.

When they arrive, Lucy pushes open the door and scans the room. Many members gasp in shock, and point towards them both. The blonde’s big brown eyes finally find the table, and consequently, the people she desires reactions from; Juvia, Erza and Wendy. She wants them to see. Fortunately, Juvia sits with her back to the entrance, so Lucy and her new pet walk up real close without her noticing. Wendy’s brilliant eyes widen drastically, and she buries her head into Erza’s shoulder to hide her fluster. The red-head just looks at Lucy with a deep respect.

The water mage turns around on the bench to see why they’re acting the way they are. Josh is wearing a leash... and a collar... and nothing else.

It reads; Lucy’s Bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> DO YOU GET THE HINT THAT I SHIP ERZA AND WENDY YET
> 
> My next Fairy Tail fic will be about them.


End file.
